


Not So Perfect

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-The Year that Never Was (Doctor Who), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Ianto may look perfect with his suits on. But what if there is something lurking underneath them.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 17





	Not So Perfect

Ianto POV

‘Coffee Sir?’ I say. I have a really hard time trying to make coffee sound platonic. Around Jack I have problems making anything sound platonic.  
‘I want something much better than coffee?’ He says, giving me his signature ear to ear smile.  
‘What is that now, Sir?’ I say dragging the Sir out at the end knowing where this is going.  
‘I want something that I can take to bed with me and hold from now until I wake up in the morning.’  
‘I could make you some coffee and put it in a thermo and it might still be warm in the morning.’  
‘Not coffee.’ He says, still smirking.  
‘Well if you want something different then you are going to have to chase me to get it’ I say, opening the door and running out into the dimly lit Hub.  
‘I’m going to catch you!’ He says. We continue to play a game of tag throughout the Hub until Jack can’t take the teasing anymore. Then I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me up into a fireman's lift.  
‘What are you doing? Where are we going?’ I ask really not sure because he walks past the autopsy room and couch which are our usual places when everyone else has gone. He must be going to his office, I tell myself. But then he steps past the steps of his office. Now I am really confused about where we are going, maybe down to the archives. But then he turns past the door.  
‘You will see.’ He says as I begin to notice him open the man over to where his bedroom is. Is he really taking me down there? I begin to realise there is a tight knot forming in my chest knowing that I will have to tell Jack. Before we were just doing stuff in his office, he managed to not notice my imperfections but now he will see. He will see everything that is wrong with me. He brings me into a passionate kiss, and he starts to undo my shirt. Something that has never happened before as he has always wanted to do stuff and get it over and done with. We have never actually done anything that serious. Everyone thinks we have done stuff but really not a lot has happened. We help each other relieve the tension and then go back to the employer employee relationship. But now I get a feeling that this may be turning into something more serious 

I know I need to tell Jack, but I don’t want to ruin what we have, and I don't want to ruin this moment. We were about to become one and become something. We were about to finally be a thing. I was about to get everything I had ever hoped and dreamed we would be and then me and my stupid life was going to ruin it. I was about to be complete.  
‘I... I have something you need to know before we get into this.’ I say gesturing towards the bed. He nods and I continue ‘I’m damaged.’  
‘No, you're not. You are perfect.’ Jack says not really understanding my point. Continuing to caress me all over.  
‘No.’ I say standing up and moving away from him. ‘I make myself out to be perfect when I am very far from it. I need you to realise that I'm not perfect and that if you don’t want damaged goods then that's fine, but you need to tell me I can't read minds.’  
‘Ianto everybody has their flaws and people in relationships understand those and they help to make each other better.’  
‘But you can’t make me better you can’t fix this.’ I say with a look of despair.  
‘Ianto please just tell me because you are starting to scare me and I’m starting to get really concerned.’

I finish unbuttoning my shirt and lift it off my shoulders so he can see the damage. So, he can see how broken and ugly I am. I look at his face but it’s not horror written all over his face it’s sadness and pity, something that I never wanted him to feel for me. I walk towards the ladder preparing to leave. Until I feel the wait of two arms around my waist.  
‘Yan it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change how I feel about you, it never will. Every new thing I learn about you just proves to me how much I love you and proves to me how strong you are. I love you from the bottom of my heart and that is never going to change no matter how hard I try. It doesn’t matter if I’m at the end of time or if I am right here next to you, I still love you. I first realised I loved you when I was at the end of the universe. I saw how much people loved each other and I saw what a year in my life would look like without being with you every day. I can’t believe it took me this long to realise that maybe this could work. I didn’t even realise that we could make this work. It was really Martha you should be thanking it was her that made me realise that some people are worth getting your heart broken for.’  
‘I never knew you felt like that.’  
‘I never let you know because I assumed you never felt the same but this time, I am putting all of my cards on the table. Something like this doesn’t matter; so maybe you aren’t as perfect as you seem in that suit, but I much prefer you without the suit and I still like you without your perfectionist head on. That is never ever going to change.’ The smile has returned to both of our faces.  
‘I assumed that you wouldn’t want me anymore and that. This. Us. Would have to stop.’  
‘Well for starters we need to workshop that label because us sound far too teenager-like. And secondly, I will never ever ever stop loving you no matter whether I live for another five million years. I will still love, remember and need you Jones, Ianto Jones.’


End file.
